


Sam's Dean [G]

by mekare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers, Family, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Pencil, Pre-Series, Sammy's Dean, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare





	Sam's Dean [G]

This was inspired by a drawing of an arm I saw online somewhere which was labeled: to hold, to caress, to reach (this was ages ago). Can't for the life of me find the source again. While reading fic today this morphed into this idea of Dean from (little) Sam's perspective.

  
  



End file.
